Tricycles that include an upwardly extending rear handle to allow a parent to steer the tricycle are known. Some tricycles include features such as a footrest for the child to use while the parent is pushing the tricycle. Other tricycles include a substantially rigid restraining hoop that extends around the child, and a safety harness that secures the child to the seat. Some tricycles also include a canopy for protecting the child from the sun. The large number of accessories available on these and other known tricycles can make storing and transporting the tricycle difficult because they tend to enlarge the overall volumetric envelope or footprint the tricycle occupies. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.